Ben has driven his car for a total of $77$ miles since he started driving daily. He has been driving $11$ miles each day. For how many days has Ben been driving?
Explanation: The number of days that Ben has been driving is the total number of miles driven divided by the number of miles driven each day. $77\text{ miles} \div 11\text{ miles per day} = \text{number of days driving}$ $77\text{ miles} \div 11\text{ miles per day} = 7\text{ days}$